The Pokemon Book of Desires
by Thelastolympian11
Summary: Warning: Lemon Content. This story will contain a different duo or trio mix of pokèmon or people, or just pokèmon in general. Leave a suggestion for what you want to see, and i'll put it into consideration. Do not suggest well known human pokemon characters please, it's a little bit too clichè and you can find that everywhere.


**This story remains mostly unedited and is purely for fun, expect some errors.**  
Kyle felt a large pain my chest as he slowly began to wake. As his eyes opened Kyle realized that he am laying on the ground, in the middle of what looks like a pine forest.  
It seemed to be early morning due to the sun slowly rising on the horizon, shining slightly through the trees, Giving them a minor glow.  
he sat up slowly, putting a hand on my head, sitting against a tree right behind me.  
"Agh... what happened to me...? W-where am I?"  
My name is Kyle, I'm a fairly well built blonde male, at about 5'11, with a pretty witty, and sometimes dirty sense of humor, but can also be quite sensitive and thoughtful at times. Wearing some jeans and a blank red t-shirt.

Kyle slowly looked around, and realized that he wasn't alone... to his right, and only a few feet away, sitting on it's knees, is a... Gardevoir? He tries to think for a moment and realizes, wait, that's not just any normal gardevoir, its hairs blue... that's a shiny... he forgot that pokemon roam these woods, then again, he cant remember which way is home either.  
Kyle never really was all that interested in becoming a pokemon trainer, even though that seemed to be the thing all of the young teenagers and early adults were doing these days. He'd often make friends with one for a couple days before they would have to leave him to go somewhere else.  
Even though he never seemed interested by pokemon at all on the outside, really, he had some... Slight, interests. Never wanting to become a pokemon trainer, but, he did find some pokemon quite pretty... and often his dirty imagination would spark and make him horny, a gardevoir was one of these.  
"H-hello?" Kyle said somewhat quietly, trying his best not to disturb the odd admirer.

" _Are you okay_?"  
A voice said in his head, clearly the telepathy of the Gardevoir.  
" _I saw you passed out a few hours ago, I-i tried to help_..."

Kyle seemed to just stare at this strange pokemon for a few seconds...  
She's very pretty... with shining blue eyes, and what looks like D cup sized breasts, very profound and beautiful curves, not much more than that can be seen with her sitting in that position.

She tilted her head a little,  
" _Hello? A-are you alright... I'm sorry_.."

He blinked slowly and seemed to snap out of the trance that he found himself in, admiring this gardevoir.  
"Oh... sorry, um... my names Kyle... who are you?"  
The gardevoir seems to spark a little smile, and giggles,  
" _That's a very nice name, my names Sarah... it was given to me by my previous master_."  
Sarah seems to scoot a little bit closer to Kyle, only giving Kyle a better view of what shes packing, and making it just that little bit more enticing.  
"Your... previous master?" Kyle asks.  
Sarah seems to scoot a little bit closer, starting to get quite near to him.  
" _Yes, hehe... previous... now I just make friends with other pokemon in the forest. I never really stay in the same place, which is what makes it so uncommon that I managed to find you_."  
She seems to move just that little bit closer, her knee now brushing the side of my thigh as I sit.  
Kyle decided not to ask or say anything about that, it's her privacy.  
We seemed to just stare at each other quietly for a while, as a light breeze went through the air, causing her dress to ripple in the wind slightly. She looks so pretty...  
Kyle thought to himself, "I wonder if she's a virgin? No... I shouldn't be thinking about these things. She's a pokemon."  
After a little Sarah gave a little blush,  
" _Uh, m-maybe you should try and... go wherever it was you were going. home, maybe_?"  
Kyle blinked, and sighed,  
"I don't know which way is home... I don't know where I am in this forest, I don't remember all that much..."  
" _Maybe I can help? A-after all, that's why I stayed... I want to help_."  
After a moment, Sarah adjusts a little, sitting right next to Kyle, with her legs out and crossed, no longer sitting on them. She slowly raised a hand up, which Kyle watched very intently, as she places the hand on the side of his head. Sarah seemed to be quite experienced with the ability to help heal, which is what she is attempting to do.  
The young human began staring at the gardevoir again, now with a better view of her body, he noticed her very slim legs, as the dress she is currently wearing had pulled up just a little. He began to think about what he would do if this was his fantasy, and there would be no consequences for his actions.  
A minute later, Sarah pulled her hand away, and her cheeks became very rosy as she looked away from Kyle.  
"W-what's wrong?" He seemed to feel a little bit better, perhaps this healing was doing some work after all, although he still did not remember where he was or what he was doing.  
" _Y-your mind is full of dirty things_..."  
Kyle's heart sank as he remembered that they can also read minds on occasion... it seemed she hadn't until touching him just now, and she had learned a bit more than he had wanted her to learn. Kyle was speechless at this."

 **POV**

Sarah started playing with her fingers, tapping them together, looking at the ground, seemingly trying to do something other than look at the boy or do nothing at all, which would make the situation even more awkward. She wasn't expecting this boy to think such dirty things like that, and about her especially.  
 _Has he thought this way about me from the beginning? I-i'm curious to see what else he has to say about me, but I don't want to intrude any more than I already have... I suppose he is really cute...  
_ Sarah looks around, then back at the mysterious boy,  
 _I suppose he is very desirable as well, strong muscles... tall... I wonder what his d- no... don't.  
"Do you... desire me?" _Sarah says slowly.

 **POV**

Kyle looked at her in the eyes, which seemed full of uncertainty about the situation.  
"A-am I a bad person... if I say, that I do?" He felt he should be honest, that seems like the best way to go about this.  
Sarah shivered slightly at the response.  
 _"I... suppose not..."  
_ After just a few seconds of this, kyle began to feel a light sensation in his boxers, as he was beginning to be turned on by this whole thing. Especially since her respond wasn't to run away. He glanced down, and nothing was noticable yet, which he is thankful for. Looking back at Sarah, he realized that she has ahold of his wrist, the light touch of her hand was increasing the effect on him,  
"Her skins so soft..." He thought.

 **POV**

Holding onto his wrist, Sarah was able to read his mind again, she was incredibly curious, and was able to hear everything he's thinking. What Sarah got wasn't all unexpected, but it still caught her off guard. Nonetheless, she kept ahold of his hand.  
 _He's... being turned on by all of this, he seems somewhat self conscious about the whole thing... I find that really cute.  
_ Sarah began to feel a tingling sensation between her legs, just slightly, like a little tickle that plagues you as nothing but an annoyance. She closes her legs a bit tighter, and gave a shaky breath, trying to make the tingling feeling go away, but it refused.  
"Are you okay?" Kyle said. He appears to be noticing somethings wrong...  
 _Dang, he's good at noticing things...  
"I-i'm fine... just, a little uncomfortable..."  
_The tingling sensation between her legs began growing, the more she thought about the situation she seemed to have caught herself in.  
 _I-if I allowed it, would he really have sex with me? I've, never had sex before... the idea of this becoming an option is plaguing my mind... thank god he can't read my mind. I'd be so embarrassed.  
_ Sarah began to feel a little clouded, as if someone had began to turn the lights off in her world. She was getting horny.

 **POV**

Kyle watched her, she wasn't saying much of anything, we're just sitting here in silence trying to wait for each other to say something. Kyle noticed her posture change slightly, she appeared stressed... or tense. he looked down at her legs and noticed her legs are very tense, and she appears to be straining them.  
"Is she becoming attracted to me? Is she getting horny as well?" Kyle thought to himself, and realizes he should try to figure this out on his own and see what's really going on here. If this was going to happen, he wanted the first move.  
"Sarah...?" He said.

The gardevoir let go of his wrist and watched him,  
 _"Y-yes, kyle?"  
_ The young man slowly reaches out with both arms and gently wraps them around her waist. Sarah shivered greatly at this, and she wasn't shivering due to the cold. She kept her eyes locked on him, but not his eyes. She watched his arms as he tightened them slowly, bringing her against him. She looked around, seemingly trying to say something, and noticed that his pants were tented a little. She quickly tried to find somewhere else to look, and met Kyle's eyes.  
"I'm fairly certain she desired me..." Kyle thinks as he begins to feel his manhood grow more, causing stress against the tight jeans. If he didn't fix this problem soon, it would begin to hurt a lot, as he is quite sizable.

 **POV**

 _H-he's putting his arms around me, what is he doing... d-does he really want to do this? I... I desire him... but I don't want too...  
_ The tingling between sarahs legs started becoming painful, she was getting incredibly horny, but was not willing to make a move on the boy. Her heart began racing, able to feel her pulse through her entire body. As Kyle drew her closer, Sarah began to feel a wet sensation between her legs.  
 _I... he's making me wet... I only feel like this during heat, or if I try to please myself...  
_ Sarah fights the desire to put her hand between her legs, although, that would be difficult enough as it is with this dress on. She felt the wetness between her legs began to make a wet spot on her panties, only further encouraging her desire to please herself, or be pleased.  
Only a few seconds later, Kyle pulled Sarah closer, and locked her into a kiss. She was fairly startled by this and gave a small, _Squeak_.  
 _Pull away now... t-this is your last chance... just pull away, get up... and walk away, I can please myself later...  
_ But, the more she thought of this, the more hopeless she became, as the kiss was melting her. She begun to felt whoozy, and her much more sensible mind began to grow fuzzy, desires coming to the surface, wanting to be pleased, touched, desired, controlled...  
Sarah shook slowly, then wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck, finally submitting to him, giving in...  
She felt an intrusion in her mouth, and after a moment, realized it was Kyles tongue, she submitted to his desire and began to slowly tongue dance with him, letting him take control of her. She was unable to place the taste, but it was desirable to her.  
The more the kissing continued, the more her panties began to soak... and the more she wanted to be controlled.  
 _His tongue feels so good..._

 **POV**

Their kissing continued, and Kyle was getting incredibly horny. He was experiencing both a very hot, and very painful feeling in his pants. He needed to take it out soon before it broke from the pressure of his pants. He desired to fuck her, make her his. Release this pressure that has been building up. Little did Kyle know, Sarah wants Exactly what he will deliver. soon.  
Kyle broke the kiss, and they both began breathing heavily, completely out of breath from the long kiss, a little string of saliva following their tongues then breaking.  
 _"Y-you're an amazing kisser, Kyle..." Sarahs eyes shimmered with light.  
_ "Well... I don't think kissing as all I'm c-capable of..." Kyle keeps one arm around her waist and moves his other arm under her legs and hefts her up onto his lap, placing her right on his very needy rager.  
Sarah gives a little squeak at this,  
 _"I-it's poking me..."_  
Only a few seconds after, Kyle began going to work by lowering her dress, which Sarah entirely approved of. He lowered her dress below her D sized boobs, and stared at them. Large, but incredibly perky, with her nipples poking out into the air. Kyle thought girls of this magnitude were only in fantasy... something that could only be imagined and never actually obtained.  
After a few moments, Sarah giggled at his desires,  
 _"I promise i'm not a fantasy..."_  
This tipped Kyle over the edge.

...

Kyle realized he really is going to be fucking a gardevoir, and a gorgeous one at that. He continued to lower her dress, and with a little bit of effort, she was now sitting on his lap completely naked.  
"Oh... she's so hot..." Kyle thought. "she has a perfect hourglass figure.."  
Kyle looked down and got a good view of her young gardevoir pussy, visible due to her soaked, thin pink cotton panties, which are transparent because of her juices. Sarah giggles, still being able to hear everything he thinks of. His next move, however... catches her off guard.  
He quickly picks her up, and lays her down on the soft grass, on her back, with her legs spread enough for Kyle to lay down, putting his head between her legs, giving him a very close up view of her wet pussy. It took only a few seconds for him to lift up and off the soaked underwear, and she was fully exposed to him.  
"I want to know how she tastes..." Kyle thinks, "I want to taste her, feel every part of her." As he lowers his head and begins licking her pussy.

 **POV**

 _H-he's so dominant!_ Sarah thinks as he lays there, taking her soaked panties off.  
 _I... I-i've never acted like this before, but I want him... I want him so bad. he's dominant, just like I hoped, oh, please, hurry...  
_ Just moments after thinking this she watches him as he begins to lick her pussy. Sarah moans loudly to the sudden attention, as she is not used to this, and her desires have grown greatly waiting for him.  
Kyle continued to lick her, cleaning her off of all of her stray juices, as hopeless as that may be, as Sarah continues to release more the more he licks and eats her out.  
Sarah laid her head back on the soft grass, looking up at the trees and the blue sky, just as she felt a rapid intrusion into her snatch, causing her to make a sharp noise and another moan. She looked and Kyle was grinning madly at her, with a finger in her pussy. Sarah moaned wildly as he started thrusting the finger back and forth, clearly doing this for his amusement.  
 _Oh! His fingers in me... i-it feels so good, but yet his finger is so small... if it already feels so good, I wonder what his c...  
_ Sarah shivers madly,  
 _W-what his cock feels like_  
Kyle continued with his finger motions, and started licking her little gardevoir rosebud, causing Sarah to squeak and pulse wildly with pleasure, her heart rate increasing drastically, as her heart tries to pump blood to her incredibly horny form.  
Kyle takes this as a sign, and continues his ministrations, not letting off for one moment.  
 _"K-Kyle! I-i can't take much more of this... I-i think I'm gonna..."  
I'm Cumming!  
_He began moving his finger faster, knowing that Sarah is on the verge of cumming. Sarah begins to pulse, pleasure reaching every single corner of her body, all the way down to the fingertips, as she screams out loud, putting her hands on the back of Kyle's head, pushing his head against her snatch, as her pussy tightened around his one finger and squirted her gardevoir fluids all over his hand

 **POV**

"I made her cum... I actually made a beautiful gardevoir cum.." Kyle thought to himself, his mind racing a million miles an hour. He still knew there was much more to go though. He could tell Sarah needed a moment to rest, as she slowly lifted his head up and pulled his finger out of her drenched pussy.  
Kyle moved over slightly and rolled over on his back beside Sarah, who was breathing heavily.  
"T-that, was so hot... Sarah..." He noticed that Sarah had a hand between her legs and is gently giving herself a light rub.  
The pain in his pants was now unbearable, but he tried his best to hide it. Sarah knew this, however, and after a minute or so of resting, she got up with a grin on her face. Kyle watched her every move... the sway of her hips, the flow of her hair, the movement of her thighs, as she laid down on her stomach in front of kyle, her head right above the button on his pants. He didn't want to mention it, but he knew where this was going.  
Sarah only giggled as she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, pulling them down. Moments later, Kyle's cock smacks her lightly in the face, and she gives a little gasp. Kyle is a quite sizable person, measuring at about 8 inches.  
Sarah seems to stare at it for a little as she slowly wraps a hand around it, enticed by its presence. She slowly pumped her hand up and down on his cock, causing Kyle to make a small noise of approval. The more Sarah did this, the closer her lips got to his dick.  
After a minute, Sarah stopped pumping him,  
"w-why did you stop?" Kyle says.  
Only a giggle is uttered from Sarah as she licks her lips, and her mouth slowly opens and takes the head of his cock into her mouth, making Kyle take a shaky breath.  
She seemed to pause for a moment, before he felt her tongue slowly licking around the tip, causing another noise of approval from Kyle.  
"She's licking and sucking my dick, this is a dream..."  
She began pumping him with her hand again, still slowly sliding her tongue in circles around the big cock. Kyle knew he wasn't going to last long at all in this condition, her slow licking is driving him over the edge.  
It wasn't long before Sarah began sucking as well, and that caused Kyle to moan. Slowly, Sarah went farther down on him, taking, 2 inches... 3... 4... licking around the shaft and tip, sucking him like an adult Popsicle.  
Kyle began to hear her purr, he coculdn't tell if it was because she's pleased, or if she's doing it to please him, but the purring acted like vibrations, causing the defenseless Kyle to moan a bit more.  
"I-i'm not going to last much longer, Sarah... i-i'm not used to this.."  
Sarah seems to increase her purring, and takes 5 inches of him into her mouth. She no longer pumps him with her hand, as there is very little room left, but to make up for it, she increases her effort in sucking his big cock.  
"I-i'm going to fill her mouth with my cum, aren't i..." Kyle thought.

 **POV**

 _His cock tastes so good... I love sucking it, swirling my tongue around it... I want to taste him cum so badly, I'm sure it tastes just as amazing._  
Sarah, wanting what she wishes, continues to suck Kyle harder and harder, until she begins to feel his cock pulse in her mouth, and she knew what was happening. She pulled back slightly, taking only the first couple inches, just as Kyle, giving a loud groan, blew his load inside Sarahs mouth.  
She made a light moan, and purred on his cock, as Kyle gave shot after shot of cum into Sarahs mouth.  
 _It tastes so good... It tastes sweet, like syrup... mmm, when is he going to stop? h-he really cums a lot...  
_ After about 30 seconds, Kyle finally ran out, and Sarah had not let a single drop slip away. She slowly let off of his cock, and savored the flavor as much as she could, swirling it around in her mouth and swallowing a little of it.  
 _I could play dirty..._  
Sarah opened her mouth a little, allowing Kyle to see his, Mark, on her. This caused him to shiver, and Sarah to giggle, as she closed her mouth and swallowed the rest of it .  
 _He loved that...  
_ Sarah giggled as Kyle breathed heavily, trying to recover from the great orgasm. Sarah looked over at his large cock and realized that he was still rock hard.  
 _He's still so big... he must want more... mmm, I hope he does... I don't want this to end yet...  
_ Despite Sarah cumming earlier, she began to feel a bad aching feeling in her pussy again. Her earlier orgasm had chased away the feeling for a while, but now she wanted more.  
Sarah sat up slowly, giggling, leaning against the tree that Kyle was against earlier.  
 _"Did you have a good time, mr kyle?"  
_ "Y-you were amazing, sarah... but..." Kyle sat up as well.  
 _'But whaaaat?"_ Sarah looked at him with the most innocent and playful eyes, clearly she was just egging him on, they both knew what they wanted. Sarah began lightly rubbing her pussy with her hand, to not only please herself, but give Kyle a good show.  
Kyle got up onto his feet and walked up to Sarah, leaned over, and grabbed ahold of her waist, lifting up her form into the air, he pushed her back against the tree lightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sarah didn't have time to say anything as Kyle shoves his huge cock all the way into her tight gardevoir pussy, causing a loud but pleasing scream from Sarah.  
 _Oh! His cocks so big! I-i didn't expect him to hilt me instantly, nhhh, He's sooo Hot...  
_ Sarah felt her pussy stretched to the absolute maximum, as her body locked up for a moment, not allowing her to say or do anything as she tried to catch up with reality.  
"I still want to fuck you.."  
Sarah shivers, and all she manages to say is,  
 _"Then fuck me hard."  
_ Kyle needed no more of an invitation than that, as he lowered his hands, grabbing onto her by the ass, and began fucking her, Fast.  
Sarah moaned incredibly loud into the open air, luckily nobody is around to see or hear them.  
The rapid motion from Kyle caused Sarah to bounce on him slightly, even though she's leaned against the tree. Sarah wrapped her arms around kyles neck to hold on tighter, minimizing the bounce and allowing Kyle to fuck her even faster.  
 _I-i thought he's never had sex before, he's so Fast! and so Good! oh I'm so needy for his cock...  
_ She couldnt muster the energy to read his mind, so much of hers was being spent due to the giant cock thrusting into her pussy constantly.  
Sarah began to get incredibly wet again, causing each thrust to make a light,  
Shlick,  
and allowing more lubrication for faster speeds.  
Sarah began to scream lightly, as Kyle, thrusting as fast as he can, giving no remorse for Sarah, began to thrust Harder, pushing farther and deeper into her pussy, making sure to reach everything he possibly could.  
Sarah nearly lost consciousness when his thrusts started punching her cervix, the intense pressure and pleasure nearly causing her to black out completely, but she held on as tight as she could, not wanting the journey to end. Each thrust against her cervix caused her to see spots, but she didn't care. She wanted his cock.  
Kyle gripped her ass tighter as she felt his cock begin to throb, and she knew.  
 _H-hes going to cum, h-hes going to cum in my pussy!"  
_ he didnt say anything, seemingly wanting to catch her off guard.  
 _"C-cum... in my pussy... Kyle... give, me every last drop... make me yours... fill me up with your seed, Kyle..."  
_ Moments later, Kyle groaned loudly, and Sarah screamed as she reached her climax and tightened around Kyles cock, causing Kyle to shoot his seed deep into Sarahs pussy, filling her little womb completely. She realized that moment she loves the feeling of cum.  
 _Theres... so much. Do humans normally release this much?_  
Kyle, incredibly tired from the event that occurred, has barely enough strength to hold up Sarah, as they lock eyes with each other.  
"you are... amazing, Sarah..."  
Sarah gives a tired giggle,  
 _"I love you... Kyle..."_


End file.
